


[Podfic] The Order of Things by Anna_Lei

by takola



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hints of Jensen/Other, Language, M/M, Mentions of terminal illness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the cusp of what could potentially be the most defining summer of his young life, budding artist Jared Padalecki has just made a decision that could send his carefully constructed world into tailspin. Five years after running away, he’s going back home. Back to Rhylee, Texas – back to everything and everyone he’s been steadfastly avoiding for the last half a decade. Except now, with his first solo art exhibit fast approaching, a newfound case of painter's block, and reminders of his past around every corner - Jared's beginning to realise that maybe, it isn’t Rhylee that he’s been avoiding all these years. Maybe it's the secrets he left there.</p>
<p>A story about love and friendship and growing up. About not only learning to find your place in the world, but realising exactly who should be standing beside you when you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Order of Things by Anna_Lei

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Order of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9299) by Anna_Lei. 



> Cover-art by paracaerouvoar.

**Download Links**

**mp3 with music:** [Right Click and Save](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201109021.zip) 301 MB, 5:15:10  
 **m4b with music:**[ Right Click and Save](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201109022.zip) 155 MB, 5:15:10

**  
mp3 without music:** [ Right Click and Save](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201109023.zip) 291 MB, 5:04:06   
**m4b without music:** [Right Click and Save](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201109024.zip) 143 MB, 5:04:06


End file.
